1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule-type medical device, and particularly relates to an antenna mechanism configuration to be built into a capsule-type medical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, capsule-type medical devices have been employed in the medical field. Capsule-type medical devices do not need an insertion portion employed as with conventional endoscopes. The shape thereof is formed so as to be readily swallowed by a patient.
Following being swallowed by a patient, the conventional capsule-type medical device within the body cavity performs communication with an external unit so as to perform desired operations such as image acquisition or distribution of medicine, for example.
As for such a conventional capsule-type medical device, devices in which antenna means is provided such as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-38424 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-224551 have been proposed, for example.
With the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-38424, the above antenna means is shown in the drawings, but the placement of an antenna member is not particularly described in detail.
On the other hand, the capsule-type medical device according to the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-224551 has a configuration wherein, in addition to providing a power-receiving antenna for receiving wireless electric power, a transmitting antenna for transmitting the image signal image-captured by built-in image-capturing means is disposed at the other end of the above power-receiving antenna.
Also, in comparison with these, as for another conventional capsule-type medical device, devices in which an antenna is provided on the outer circumference of the capsule such as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-104241, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-231744, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-70728, have been proposed.
With the capsule-type medical device according to the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-104241, a flexible antenna board is wrapped around the outer circumference of an electric component holding tube within the capsule.
Also, with the above capsule-type medical device according to the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-231744, with respect to the capsule-type medical device according to the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-104241, a shield member is further disposed inside of the above antenna. Also, with the above capsule-type medical device according to the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-70728, the external wall of the capsule is used as the above antenna.
With these conventional capsule-type medical devices, an antenna is disposed around the circumference of the capsule, with the antenna means being made up of an integrated antenna member.